Hedonistic Tendencies
by Calophi
Summary: Unrelated oneshots of Inuyasha characters gone wild. A plethora of pairings. Mature adults only! Consider yourselves warned.
1. Seeking Peace With Pleasure

**Title:** Seeking Peace With Pleasure  
**Published:** May 5, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 2: Masturbation  
**Genre:** PWP. Maybe Vignette/introspective-ish?  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 666  
**Characters:** Kikyou, Kohaku  
**Warning:** Masturbation, unbeta-ed, and probably shotacon. o.O

**Summary:** Kikyou cannot find peace on her own, and uses someone else to attain it.

* * *

Kikyou had died a virgin—untouched and untainted. In order to keep her spirit at its purest, she had not engaged in sexual activities of any kind. Oh, she had known what lust was. She felt it burn low in her belly when Inuyasha gazed at her, and his touch was like an electric shock that jolted through her body before settling in her loins. Knowing it was sinful to want such a creature only fueled the fire, and it was all she could do to restrain herself and resist the temptation, lest she taint the Shikon no Tama with her impurities. She forbade herself even the touch of her own hand, and died without knowing the pleasures of the flesh.

She had been filled with rage and thoughts of revenge when she had first reawakened, but those feelings eventually began to fade as she wandered the land, allowing other thoughts to creep in. Curiosity and loneliness led her to touch herself for the first time. She slipped a hand under her hakama and explored the folds of her sex, sending little jolts of pleasure coursing through her—but that was all. Her body, built from the earth and powered by dark magic, was naturally dry and abrasive.

She had tried various lotions and lubricants, gasping as her fingers slid over the nub between her legs and into the depths of her womanhood, reveling in the sensations she was evoking, enjoying the sounds of slick flesh upon flesh. But no matter how much she rubbed her clitoris or pumped her fingers into herself, the pleasure only went so far. Her sinful, undead body was cursed to feel pain; pleasure was forbidden her. Kikyou had known this from the beginning; there was nothing she could do about it. She was doomed to pass on unfulfilled once again, unable to feel as mortals did.

Her will lived on inside of the Shikon no Tama after her passing, keeping it pure. She had no body and thus no feelings; she had no mind and thus no thoughts. She simply existed inside of the jewel. She was a speck of light in the darkness; a ray of hope when all seemed hopeless. Naraku would be thwarted. That was her will. It would be so.

Then, quite suddenly, she found herself in a body.

Apparently, her will had a mind of its own, abandoning its mission to save the life of a adolescent human boy.

With a body, she could think. With a body, she could feel. It was not hers to control, and its owner was unaware of her presence. As she grew accustomed to her new existence, she found she could force her suggestions to mingle with his own. He was young, oh yes, but he was old enough that he shifted uncomfortably whenever he saw her reincarnation's long, slender legs.

Kohaku gave in to her with little prodding the next time he was alone. He sat against a tree and brushed himself experimentally though his clothing, gasping when his cock twitched under his hand. He pressed harder and tried again with similar success. Soon his fingers were moving along his length in a steady rhythm through the fabric, but it wasn't enough. Not enough. He needed to feel the flesh upon flesh. Kikyou sent that thought through to the forefront of his mind, and he complied.

Frustrated, he shrugged out of his bodysuit, leaving it bunched around his knees. He choked down a cry of pleasure when he grasped his member with his bare hand, and began rubbing it as he had been before, gritting his teeth and pressing his back to the tree. It was not long before his thumb accidentally rubbed against the moistened tip of his penis, and the shock of the sudden lubrication sent him over the edge, shaking and groaning as his orgasm washed over him.

In the back of his mind, Kikyou's sated consciousness was swept away with his bliss.


	2. Assistance is Needed

**Title:** Assistance is Needed.  
**Published:** May 9, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 3: Premature Ejaculation  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Characters:** Jii-chan/OC**  
****  
Summary:** It's been a while since Jii-chan has been with a woman.  
Awarded Moderator's Choice at IYHedonism.

* * *

"Hey there, Lover-Boy," says the woman when he answers the door, and the sight of her makes his mouth run dry with anticipation. Her midnight hair falls around her face in waves, and a clingy black dress hugs her delicious curves perfectly, revealing her lack of panties.

It isn't often that he gets a chance like this, but today, _today_, Kagome is traveling in the Feudal Era and his daughter is on a class trip with Souta. Of _course_ he jumped at the opportunity to call over a bit of company, even though it was a bit pricey. He might be an old man, but dammit, he still has wants and needs and desires that need fulfilling!

He stumbles backwards as the afternoon's entertainment places a hand on his chest and forcefully strides into the house, slamming the door behind her. His sandal catches on a loose floorboard and he falls to the ground with a thump, and immediately she's on top of him, straddling his knees, yanking down his worn hakama, pressing her face into his shriveled sac.

"Ooh, you like that, don't you," the woman murmurs against his nuts when he groans at the contact. She licks and nips at his wrinkled manhood, and his cock is harder than it's been in ages when she finally sits up and scoots her pussy up against it. He can feel how slick she is as she slowly drags along his shaft, but just as his tip reaches her entrance, his dick spasms. He lets out a strangled gasp as he cums all over the inside of her thighs, and she smirks at his embarrassed flush.

"Now that I've gotten _that_ taken care of," she purrs, holding up a tiny blue pill, "it's time for the real fun to begin."


	3. The Four H's

**Title:** The Four H's  
**Published:** May 19, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 4: Perfect Orgasm  
**Genre:** PWP/Humor  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Kagome/Jinenji

**Summary:** Kagome knows what qualities she looks for in a partner.  
Awarded 3rd place at IYHedonism.

* * *

Kagome nearly wept with pleasure when entered her, filling her completely. He thrust into her carefully, steadily, and she clung to him as she rode him. He was deep within her, touching places no one had ever touched. His gentle force was so perfect that she thought she might have died and gone to Nirvana when she finally climaxed.

Her friends couldn't understand why she'd chosen Jinenji over all of her other suitors. He was homely, huge, and way too humble for his own good, but Kagome knew that it was the fourth H that mattered:

Hung like a horse.


	4. All the Rage

**Title:** All the Rage  
**Published:** May 30, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 5: Rage  
**Genre:** PWP/Drama, maybe?  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 939  
**Characters:** Hojo/Eri

**Summary:** He doesn't think to question her. He just wants to forget.  
Awarded Moderator's Choice at IYHedonism.

* * *

She was there, pounding at the door again, shouting his name.

"Hojo! Hojo, open up!"

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to sit around and wallow in pity. Wallow like he had for days now.

Kagome was gone. She wasn't coming back. Ran off somewhere with the boyfriend he didn't even know she had. He wondered how her mother was able to smile while relaying such a thing.

"Hojo!"

With great reluctance he rose to his feet and answered the door. He caught the worried look on Eri's face before she quickly hid it with a grin. He knew it was fake, but he didn't have it in him to be angry.

"Go out with me," she said.

He stared at her blankly, but she continued anyway.

"We'll go to Club Lethe. It's all the rage." She frowned in response to his silence. "It isn't good for you to stay cooped up like this, Hojo. And besides," she added with a wink, "they say if you want to forget, it's the place to be."

"Forget?" He didn't think he would ever forget Kagome, but he was sure he would never be happy without her so long as he kept her memory.

He thought, for a moment, that Eri's smile saddened, but she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and down the street before he could confirm it.

"Let's go."

* * *

Club Lethe was smokey, and dark except for the strobe lights that flashed on and off in time to the pulsing bass of the music. The atmosphere seemed to wrap around them like a warm blanket.

"Take these," Eri said, pushing a few pills into his hand. "They're all the rage."

"What are they?" he asked uneasily.

"They help you forget. I came here earlier to get them." She looked at him sadly. "We can forget together. Okay?"

He wanted to forget.

They both took the pills.

* * *

Hojo let Eri pull him to the dance floor. It was awkward at first, but once the drugs kicked in he felt his stress and sorrow slip away, leaving only the music and the lights and the fog.

And Eri.

Her eyes were closed as she let the throbbing bass carry her where it will, which happened to be against him. Her hands were on his ass and her pelvis ground against his. He remembered, vaguely, that he had wanted another girl before, but she hadn't wanted him. Not like this girl did. This girl who was now eying him lustily, rubbing eagerly along his hardening length, pulling his head down to her lips and whispering into his ear, "Fuck me."

What was that other girl's name again?

He held her tightly and thrust against her, overcome with want and oh so ready to oblige her wishes.

She laughed at his advances. "Over there, against the wall," she said, eying a darkened corner of the club. He looked, and could see other couples who apparently had similar ideas. "It's all the rage."

This time, it was Hojo who pulled Eri across the room. He pressed her against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, leaving enough space to trail one hand down her skirt to fondle her. Gods, she was so wet, and her skimpy little thong barely covered anything at all. He shoved the strip of fabric aside and stroked her, and she moaned throatily against his mouth.

"Take me," she groaned huskily, fumbling with his trousers, pulling his cock free from his boxer shorts, squeezing and stroking and making him gasp in return for the pleasure she'd received. "Fuck me. _Fuck_ me."

He growled, and then his weight was on her, bracing her against the wall, and her legs were up and around his waist, and he was plunging himself inside of her slick channel, and any thoughts of that other girl vanished. Eri was all there was, all he needed. Eri, mewling in his ear as he suckled her neck. Eri, gasping as he shifted her so he could thrust more deeply. Eri, crying out his name suddenly, her pussy clenching his cock over and over, milking it until he was coming along with her.

And then they were panting from their exertions, and the fog in the club felt cool against his skin. He shifted, still inside her, and she eyed him coyly.

"Again."

* * *

Hojo woke up the next morning feeling like he'd forgotten something important. Of course he had! He didn't even remember how he'd gotten home last night. His brow furrowed and his mind churned, trying to remember what he'd done, and who he'd been with…

Images of Eri caught in the throes of lust drifted by his mind's eye.

Oh. So _that_ was the important thing he'd forgotten! One isn't supposed to forget one's own girlfriend, but Hojo was sure he wouldn't be doing _that_ with anyone he wasn't dating. And she would be pissed if she realized he'd forgotten her.

He would just have to make it up to her, then.

* * *

He walked to Eri's house later that evening, and when she answered the door she looked almost as confused as he'd felt that morning. But after a moment's hesitation, she blushed faintly, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked as they left her house hand-in hand.

"I heard there's a new club in town." He'd forgotten where he heard it from, though. How odd. He looked over at his long-term girlfriend and smiled lovingly at her. "It's supposed to be all the rage."


	5. Control Reversal

**Title:** Control Reversal  
**Published:** June 13, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 7: Anal  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Universe:** AU (unless the idea of Feudal-era strap-ons doesn't squick you out like it does for me. o.O)**  
Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Characters:** Kikyou/Sesshoumaru

**Warnings:** Uh...Anal sex. Duh. =D Oh. With a strap-on.  
**Summary:** Each had needs only the other could understand.  
Awarded Moderator's Choice at IYHedonism.

* * *

He could tell she was on the verge of release by the way the grip on his hips tightened ever so slightly. He might have been jealous of the way she could keep herself calm and collected even in the throes of ecstasy, but as she grunted and thrust into him—the pace slightly irregular as she orgasmed against her end of the strap-on—his mind was too far gone to even consider being envious.

He imagined the entrance forever denied him lest his seed corrupt her pulsing and throbbing, and when she reached around and grabbed his cock it was like he was inside of her, violating her, even as she was pumping into his ass. He howled as he came hard onto the sheets.

They smiled at each other. His was sated and peaceful and not suitable for a taiyoukai. Hers was a smug grin not proper for a miko to bear. Neither would tattle on the other, though, and not just because their relationship was scandalous enough to ruin their reputations. No, it was because sometimes she needed to feel like she had choice and control in her life, and sometimes...sometimes he needed the opposite.


	6. Sedating Sango

**Title:** Sedating Sango  
**Published:** August 9, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 14: Yuri  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Characters:** Sango/Kirara

**Warnings:** Bestiality!  
**Summary:** Sango has been way too tense lately, and someone has decided to take care of it.

* * *

One thing she noticed about her master lately is that she liked to bathe more often. Ever since she met Kagome, she bathed herself whenever she was able - even when Kagome was back in her own time.

Another thing she noticed about her master was the tension. Sango moved stiffly, snapped at the others in the group, and often went off by herself to let off some steam, often resulting in massive landscape damage.

Kirara decided that enough was enough. She would help her master to relax whether Sango wanted it or not.

It was a simple matter to sneak up on Sango in kitten-form while she crouched by the side of the water, working the stains from her yukata. She wasn't wearing anything—and why would she? She would take a bath of her own when she was done working, anyway.

She shimmied underneath Sango, rolled over on her back, and took a tentative lick at her master's snatch.

"Kirara!" Sango shrieked, dropping her laundry in shock. She tried to move away from the two-tailed cat, but Kirara was having none of it. With a whirl of fire she transformed into her larger self, sending Sango toppling to the ground. She stood before her master, placing her massive paws on each of her human's legs, and leaned in to lick again.

Sango's body shuddered, and she struggled weakly to get away, but Kirara could smell her master's arousal, hear her heartbeat quicken, hear her breath hitch. Her large, rough tongue almost completely covered Sango's womanly flesh, and every stroke left her master awash with sensations until she was too caught up in the moment to fight it.

Kirara laved her master reverently, working her tongue into every crevice, sweeping it over her clitoris, dipping it into her and tasting her most private essence. Sango whimpered and bucked with every stroke, her fingers dug into Kirara's fur as if trying to pull the firecat in deeper, closer.

And then her master was crying out as all the tension that had been coiled up inside her released in a powerful orgasm, her entrance pulsing heavily against Kirara's tongue, and the cat obediently continued until Sango had finished.

"Kirara," Sango whispered, laying relaxed on the ground afterwards, almost asleep. As she stroked Kirara, the cat purred with satisfaction. Only she was close enough to Sango to make her forget everything.


	7. Savoring the Moment

**Title:** Savoring the Moment  
**Published:** August 16, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 15: Yaoi  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/A-Un

**Warnings:** Bestiality!  
**Summary:** One thing is for sure - he's ruined for traditional mating forever! Once you go inu, you never go back.  
Awarded 3rd Place at IYHedonism.

* * *

Some people wondered why a dragon would deign to travel with a cold-hearted youkai such as the Lord of the Western Lands when there were plenty of other worthy companions to be had. And although A-un had many reasons to be loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru, there was one in particular that kept him fiercely by the inu's side.

The sex.

Or rather, the hand-jobs.

A-un was not surprised to learn that dragon semen was even more valuable than all the other body parts and fluids that dragons tend to be killed for, and to help bolster his funds, LordSesshoumaru had struck a bargain with A-un. Semen for service. He was hesitant at first, so Sesshoumaru had obliged and given him a trial-run.

And OH, what a trial!

There was no fighting other males over the right mate, no wasting time chasing after females, no awkward mounting to get himself into position. All he had to do was stand there, and his Lord did all the rest.

A warm hand greased with the oils of plants gripped A-un's penis and stroked it carefully. This was nothing like the frenzied rush of mating. There was no need to hurry before the female escaped. There wasn't even any procreation needs involved. This could be enjoyed and _savored_.

Slick fingers began to build up speed, squeezing and at random intervals to help simulate the inner walls of a female, and A-un found himself hard-pressed not to thrust into his Lord's hand. It wasn't long before he was keening and panting along with the rhythm of Sesshoumaru's strokes, and yet it was already ages longer than mating with a female would have taken.

A-un could feel his testicals tightening. He knew that he would release any moment, and apparently Lord Sesshoumaru knew this as well. The pace quickened, and he knew the instant that his Lord pressed the cold, glass vial up to his cock. The shock of the cold send him over the edge, and this time he couldn't help bucking as his release swept over him.

Then it was done, and Sesshoumaru was standing before him, peering at the vial of semen satisfactorily. A-un had no time to feel upset that the moment was over, however.

"And now," the Lord of the West said, pulling a second vial from his robes and kneeling next to A-Un's second cock, "for the other one."


	8. Hormones A Blazin

**Title:** Hormones A-Blazin'**  
Published:** August 18, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 16: Orgy  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 1000  
**Characters:** Everyone x Everyone! LOLZ.

**Warnings:** Orgy-fic.  
**Summary:** Inu-tachi find themselves in a tight spot...or many tight spots...when a youkai hunt goes terribly awry.  
Awarded 1st Place at IYHedonism.

* * *

"We should really send them home," Kagome said from her perch upon Inuyasha's back, rubbing against him pathetically, aching for release. "The closer we get to that youkai, the more the smell affects us. Even my barrier doesn't block it anymore..."

"They won't go," Inuyasha answered. Kagome's movements and soft mewling were driving him insane. "They knew what the consequences might be when they asked to come with us on this hunt. And they ain't children anymore, either. They want to prove themselves."

"We should send them home on Kirara," Kagome tried again, but a rush of the intoxicating scent roiled by. It sent Inuyasha's senses reeling, and he almost went off-balance when the blood rushed to his groin, making it even more difficult to leap from tree to tree. How he yearned to stop the hunt for that damned youkai that fed off hormones, throw his miko down on the ground, and take her right there!

A crash and a rustling of twigs and leaves from behind them told the hanyou that he wasn't the only one with that idea. A quick glance confirmed that Miroku and Sango had tumbled off of Kirara into a clearing and were furiously tearing at each other's clothes, overcome by the scent of the elusive bastard that was reaking havoc across the area, causing every living creature in range to go into a mad, indiscriminate, mating frenzy. Kirara herself had flown off with Jaken in tow. The little toad was jerking himself off on her back.

"Fuck," Inuyasha swore, trying to tear his eyes from the monk and taijiya's naked bodies as they groped and fondled and ground against each other. Sure, they were married, and had kids, but doing that sort of thing in front of other people was just indecent!

He managed to wrench his gaze away only to spot Ayame, on her hands and knees, with Kouga cradling her from behind, pumping into her channel furiously. The wolf pack leaders had come to assist them - the scent was tearing apart the hierarchy of the pack with all the improper sex going on. But it looked like they were down for the count, too.

"Fuck!" he swore again, and then his gaze landed to the three teenagers they had brought along with them. Rin was on her knees, her head bobbing up and down on first Shippou's cock and then Kohaku's, and she was fingering herself desperately. With a frustrated shriek she pushed Kohaku to the ground and impaled herself on his dick. Shippou descended upon her afterwards, somehow managing to shove his own member into her pussy along with Kohaku's. Inuyasha didn't even have the sense to wonder how a virgin passage would even be able to accommodate the both of them.

"FUCK!" he swore a third time, and that's when he noticed Kagome's hand reaching down into his own hakama. She gripped his length tightly and squeezed.

"That's right, Inuyasha," she purred, stroking him. "Fuck."

And then he was lost in the scent, lost in Kagome as he sliced through their clothes and took her hard, right there on the ground.

It wasn't enough. The group eventually switched partners, tried new things, tried to sate themselves for quite some time.

* * *

The activities in the clearing came to a screeching halt when someone distinctly outside of their amorous group cleared his throat.

Everyone, panting and sweating from their exertions, turned to look at the figure in white standing at the edge of the clearing, holding what looked to be a mangled fungus-youkai.

"I killed it thirty minutes ago," the Lord of the West said stoically, tossing the dead youkai on the ground at his feet. "Its scent should no longer have any effect on you." It was suddenly clear to everyone present that they had been carrying on in the heat of the moment for a while now. Some of them flushed, embarrassed, but none of them dared move.

Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on those of his charge. She no longer seemed to be afraid of wolves - which was logical, really, considering that one was on the ground beneath her and she was planted quite firmly on and around his cock. "Rin," he stated tonelessly.

The young teenager looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, which quite lost their effect once the fluids around her mouth and chin were noticed. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" This question was asked in such a way that, depending on the girl's answer, heads would fly. Literally.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin answered cheerfully, and Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"Do as you please," he said, turning his back away from the group.

Rin grinned broadly and rocked forward on Kouga's cock, causing him to gasp and tighten his grip around Sango's legs. This was just as well, for the taijiya almost fell backwards when Rin's face pressed firmly into her thighs where it had been just moments previously. The girl smirked mischieviously into Sango's curls, and lashed one foot out to the side before re-focusing on her partners, hitting Kohaku sharply in the shin.

Kohaku lurched sideways slightly, causing him to choke on Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the boy's ponytail and bucked forward, following Kohaku's warm mouth, but the kitsune behind him growled at the loss of his own warmth and pulled Inuyasha's ass back over his erection with a sharp jerk, digging his claws into the hanyou's hips.

Miroku eyed the goings-on with a raised eyebrow before mentally shrugging and simultaneously thrusting up into Kagome's pussy and clamping his mouth over Ayame's sex, reveling in the sounds that he caused both girls on top of him to make as he serviced them.

So immersed in pleasure were they that nobody even batted an eyelash when the taiyoukai—now naked—emerged from the forest, strode over to the group, and slid his throbbing shaft into Ayame's gasping mouth with a deep grunt of satisfaction. After all, they'd get their turns with him soon enough.


	9. What's in a Name?

**Title:** What's in a Name?**  
Published:** September 3, 2008  
**Written For:** IYHedonism Week 18: Hachi  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 261  
**Characters:** Kagome/Hachi, with Miroku and Inuyasha voyeurs.

**Summary:** Inuyasha finds out why Hachi is Hachi.  
Awarded 1st Place at IYHedonism.

* * *

"Damn tanuki," Inuyasha grumbled as the little youkai returned to the scene he had previously fled to escape a battle against a particularly nasty bear demon. "He ain't good for anything, is he?"

Miroku eyed him askance. "Don't you know why they call him Hachi?"

"...Because that's his name?" Inuyasha said with a snort, but Miroku just grinned at him knowingly.

Minutes later, Kagome—always willing to help out a friend—was on the ground, and the tanuki was carefully removing her panties.

"What the fuck, Miroku?"

"Just wait and see."

The moment Hachi's lips met Kagome's snatch, Miroku began the count.

"Ichi...ni..."

His tongue flicked over her clitoris, and she moaned loudly.

"San...yon..."

His fingers entered her and she gripped the fur on top of his head.

"Go...roku..."

He curled his fingers up to rub her sweet spot, still suckling at her clit with his mouth.

"shichi...hachi..."

"UNNNNGGGGHH!" Kagome came with a grunt, grinding herself into the tanuki's face with abandon.

"Well, I'll be damned," Inuyasha said, aghast. He shifted uncomfortably when Hachi kept at it, and turned to the monk for an explanation.

"Ain't he gonna stop?" He demanded.

"Oh, he isn't done yet, Inuyasha," Miroku informed the hanyou. "He still has seven--"

Kagome emitted another guttural moan, and Miroku amended his sentence. "--six more to go."

"...Fuck," Inuyasha breathed, impressed. As he watched the miko orgasm again and again, he made a mental note to take the tanuki aside and inquire about other....talents...later. After all, he now had his own erection to take care of.


	10. A is for Apology

**Title:** A is for Apology**  
Published:** July 10, 2009  
**Written For:** SalomeSensei, for my Alphabet Challenge  
**Genre:** Humor!  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Inuyasha/Miroku

* * *

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Let me explain—"

"No."

"We could try it again, and it would definitely feel better next time."

"No way, monk. You said it would feel good THIS time, and it hurt like hell!"

"I honestly had no idea that my rosary would affect you that way—"

"You put holy beads inside me?! I'm a demon, you idiot!"

"Please, Inuyasha! Sometimes I just forget...I'll use a different set next time. I promise. I'd never hurt you on purpose. You know that."

"...Keh. Fine. But if you purify my ass again, I'm gonna kick yours into next month."


	11. V is for Versatile

**Title:** V is for Versatile  
**Published:** July 15, 2009  
**Written For:** NastyGakusei, for my Alphabet Challenge  
**Genre:** Grimdark PWP  
**Universe:** Canon  
**Rating:** X  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Characters:** Naraku/Rin, Sess/Rin

**Warnings: **Can be considered non-con.

* * *

Rin cries out as Naraku lifts her in the air with his tentacles. Some are squeezing and caressing her breasts, some move sensually up and down her thighs, a pair of them pin her wrists to the wall she is pressed against, and another is teasing her cunt, slowly and rhythmically sliding along her opening and hardened clit.

"N...Naraku," she moans, "please..."

He grins wickedly at her as she writhes in his grasp, his red eyes glinting in the dim light, and acquiesces, driving a tentacle home into her slick passage...

And then she is awake, quaking and groaning with need.

"The dream again?" her Lord asks, even though he already knows. She nods, and then gasps when Lord Sesshoumaru's hand trails over the spider mark—left on her pelvis all those years ago—and delves into her soaking pussy. Rin knows she is forever tainted by Naraku's brand, although the hanyou himself has been long since dead. Her Lord will relieve her now, like he always does, but he can never erase from her mind the images of and yearning for Naraku's versatile tentacles.


End file.
